Bring It On!
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: It's not over yet! Hi! I'm Kumerai, and am returning with my show, Bring It On! Here on BIO, we ask for your help to make our show the bomb! Please do read, have a laugh, and enjoy! We'll see ya soon! K-sama, and Luna!
1. intro

**Me: This should be fun.**

**Luna: Yeah, this is going to be so great! *smiles***

**Me: Let's get started!**

* * *

"Bring It On:  
Chapter One;  
Intro"

The turned towards us, as we just started talking, before we started.

Luna, my red red furred, and quilled half breed friend, was sitting across from me, her blue eyes staring across while wearing her favorite outfit; black shoes, pants, a short sleeved belly shirt, fingerless gloves, and a top her head, her gray goggles. "Thanks again for doing this!" I told her.

Now, of course, this is before the show. I was wearing a black mini skirt with gray, and white stripes; gray is vertical, white is horizontal, a violet t-shirt, a quarter length black jacket, along with black boots, and black, Gothic gloves. I had silver fur, and quills, and my eyes gleamed gold.

She smiled. "What are friends for?" She said.

"Really, though, I'm really nervous on how this would turn out." I told her.

"No worries! I'm here to help you, all the way!" She said. I hugged her.

"We're on in five,... four,... three,... two..." We let go before we hit one.

"Hey! What's up everyone! I'm your host, Kumerai-sama!"

"And I'm your co-host, Luna! Welcome to Bring It On!" We wailed.

"Couldn't have said it better, myself." I complimented her.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Anyways," I said, turning back to the audience, "here on Bring It On, you, our reviewers will post OCs for, well, Sonic the Hedgehog, as you could tell." I said, smiling.

"These OCs will then be viewed in the next chapter, for an interview, and then, once we have all of them, the contest begins!" Luna said.

"Did we introduce them yet?" I asked her.

"Nope!"

"Well then, let's welcome them. Please, put your hands together for Sonic the Hedgehog!" I yelled, excitedly. The crowd roared as Sonic came in, and sat at the seat next to me.

"Knuckles the Echidna!" She yelled in the same tone. Knuckles ran in, and sat down, next to Luna.

"And,..." I trailed to Luna.

"Our personal favorite,..." She trailed to me.

"Shadow the Hedgehog!" We yelled at the same time. Shadow walked in, and sat in the chair in between us.

"Am I always going to be sitting here?" Shadow asked out of annoyance.

We giggled. "No, you'll be sitting at the judges' table, with these two." Luna answered.

"Oh, great." He said, dully.

"Don't worry, you guys only need to try, and agree on the OC that's the winner of each challenge." I told them.

"Then the fun begins!" Luna informed.

"What kind of fun?" Sonic asked.

"You'll figure out when the twenty OCs are picked." Luna said. The guys groaned.

"Okay! Before we sign off, reviewers, when you subscribe your OC(s), keep in mind, we will only let ten come into each chapter, so if we left out yours, we'll have to get them the next chapter. Also, please include: Name, Age, Gender, Species, Looks, Background, and, even throw in a song to introduce them with, if you want!" I explained.

"See ya!" Luna and I yelled.

* * *

**Me: Hope this goes well.**

**Luna: And I hope that Shadow doesn't kill them.....**

**Me: Yeah, we'll have to get a chaos proof shield, and have him searched for guns when he walks in.**

**Luna: Uh-huh.  
**

**Me: Remember, people, we need OCs if you want the next chapter to come up. We don't think this as a challenge, or competition, Luna, and I are just asking you for your help to make this a banging story, 'cause, I mean, c'mon, it's no fun to have them be all of your OCs, and I don't think I have enough for all 20 spots!**

**Luna: Same!**

**Me: Hope to see ya, next time!  
**

**Both: Later!**


	2. getting started

**Me: Okay, 4 OCs in, and 16 OCs to go.**

**Luna: oh boy...**

**Me:What's wrong?**

**Luna: You'll see soon...**

**Me: *shrugs* Let's get started!**

* * *

"Chapter Two;  
Getting Started"

We sat there, in front of each other, fixing our quills for each other, before the camera went on. "Sixty seconds." We were told.

Sonic rushedly ran back from his trip to the bathroom, and Shadow just reappeared from getting a coffee, down at the cafe, as for Knuckles, he just woke up from getting in here about the same time we did. They shuffled the papers at the table, and sat up straight, ready to begin.

Luna put her hands on my shoulders. "Ready?" She asked, as the last of the seats were brought in, and placed.

"Yep!" I said with a nod. We sat back in our chairs.

"And we're live in five... four... three... two..." With his hand going up the light on the camera lit up, as it came to us.

"Hey! What's up?!" Luna screamed, excitedly. The audience roared at us!

"And, welcome back to Bring It On!" I said, more calmly. "I'm Kumerai!"

"And I'm Luna!"

"As you know, last chapter we told you about the show, and to subscribe your OCs." I started.

"So, today, we give you the first ones to enter." Luna said.

"But remember, our judges you met last chapter, over there,..." I pointed to the judge's table. Knuckles was leaning on his arm, smiling, Sonic made a peace sign, and Shadow, still being Shadow, just rolled his eyes at the two. The camera pointed back to us. "will be fighting about which of them are better, and are more likely to win, and to be voted off at the end of each chapter." I finished.

"Sorry to whoever they will be,...really, I don't think we need arguements here. Anyways, next chapter we will reveal more OCs." Luna started.

"And we'll continue to do so, until we reach our maximum of twenty." I added.

"And, then, the real show kicks off." Luna finished.

"Before we bring out our first guest, let's give a warm welcome to our security, and rebels against GUN. Otherwise, known aaas...The Night Guardians!" I said, as Burn It to the Ground by Nickelback began to play.

We watched the six members walk in; first Malice came in. She was a hedgehog with dark blue quills with fiery gold eyes and she was wearing her black boots, dark purple mini-skirt, red t-shirt, and black, leather jacket.

Then came Excel. She was another hedgehog that had white quills and maroon eyes. She was wearing her blue jogging pants, white t-shirt, and green running shoes.

Wrath was next. She was an echidna had magenta fur and glazy emerald eyes. She was wearing kakhis, black cleats, and a sky blue sweater.

Graze came after her. He was a wolf with dark blue fur, and blazing green eyes. He also had a scar atop of his left eye, in a curricular shape. He wore a red top, and sky blue jeans, with black sandals.

Then, the last two, Lance, and Laura.

Lance was a hedgehog that had spring green fur, and quills, and had merlot eyes. He was wearing a tight, black top, light pants, and blue sneakers.

Laura was a fox that had light brown fur, and orange eyes, with three tails. She wore a yellow top, a pink mini-skirt, and brown sneakers.

Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles stared at the first three, looking rather shocked. Malice rolled her eyes, Wrath gave a weak smile to Knuckles, Excel made a peace sign to Sonic, which made Lance glare at him. Laura, and Graze only waved to the audience.

"I say we get started!" I said.

"Let's!" She said. The six sat in some of the chairs around us, Malice taking the furthest one away.

"Okay, let's bring our first guest out here! He's a hedgehog,..." I started.

"Oh boy...." Luna mummbled.

"He's kind, and, not to mention, _close_ to my co-host, here." I said, pointing to Luna. She smiled, and waved. Shadow's ears flickered up, registering what I said, and stared out, waiting for him. "Please, give a round of applause for Midnight the hedgehog!" I said.

Shadow's face was starting to be fueled with anger, and then went down to the table, hard, as the audience clapped and cheered and Midnight came out.

He had midnight blue quills with forest green eyes,wears a black leather jacket and shoes that look like the night sky. It would explained his name.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Midnight?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "I'm Luna's older brother. I'll admit, I can be a bit overprotective,..."

"A bit?!" Luna questioned. The audience chuckled, as did I, and the other Guardians, except for Malice, who only smirked.

"Yes, a bit, overprotective of her, a lot, but it's only because I don't trust Shadow with her, but I do trust Sonic and Knuckles, they're cool!" He gave a thumbs up to them, which they returned, and then, shot a glare towards Shadow. "I can be a very nice guy, though, and I don't get angry easily." Midnight finished.

"Thanks, Midnight!" He was about to get up, and leave. "Midnight, you're on stage the whole show, when you're called out, you stay out until the show's over. Kay?" I asked, smiling. He nodded of understandment, and sat down.

"Okay, next up, another friend of mine,..." Luna started.

"And a major Sonic fan." I mumbled.

"Give it up for Moonlight!" She yelled. The crowd roared as the female dog came out; white fur with dark blue highlights, and she was wearing a white shirt with a cresant moon on it and a pink skirt.

She sat down, looking nervously at Sonic. "Moonlight, would you tell us a bit about yourself?" I asked. She gulped, and nodded, slowly.

"I'm very shy and I don't like to talk much. I was abused by both of my parents when I was a puppy. I've liked Sonic ever since I saw him in the winter olympics." She said, quietly.

Sonic was blushing, furiously, and she was looking rather embarressed. Midnight rubbed her back, gentily. "WHAT WAS THAT?! DID SHE SAY WHAT I THOUGHT SHE SAID?!" The female voice sounded like Amy. We turned to stage left, and saw her charging past security, piko piko hammer in hand.

"Yipes!" Sonic ducked for cover, Knuckles backed up to the wall, and Shadow sat there, amused. Luna, and I turned to each other.

"Can your aura powers restrict?" I asked.

"Against her?" She asked. I nodded. "Depends, can your shadow powers help?" I nodded. We summoned up our powers, and Amy was held back.

Moving my eyes towards Moonlight, as I struggled to keep Amy up, like Luna was, and saw her shake in fear. "Somebody do something!" I said, looking around.

Midnight was still comforting Moonlight, who was too scared to do anything. Sonic was under the judges table, and Knuckles was still against a wall, and shaking his head, and mouthing 'no,' obviously learning from the several times Amy was angry with him.

I looked at Shadow, beggingly. He shook his head. I gave him the most desperate look I could make, mouthing 'please' over and over again, until he finally mouthed back, saying 'fine.' I mouthed him a thank you as he stood up, and walked towards the lifted, enraged, pink, now turning red, hedgehog.

He sighed, then looked up at her. "Amy, you don't really doubt Sonic, do you? You, being mad, like this, isn't this showing everyone your doubt in the love you created with Sonic?" Shadow asked.

She began to brighten up, thinking for a moment. "But, I don't like anyone else looking at him,...he's mine!" She yelled the last part so loud, we all flinched. She was turning red, again.

"And I'm pretty sure that Sonic and Moonlight have only been friends since the winter olympics,..." Shadow grew a smirk.

_"He's up to something, I know it!" _I sighed. _"I guess it's the fee."_ I thought. Knowing the smirk Shadow had plotted something.

"Besides,..." He said. "I was already hearing backstage how he wanted to surprise you on one of the most romantic dates ever. Where did he say it was?" Shadow put a hand on his chin, pretending to remember something that didn't happen. "Oh, yeah! On a mountainside, eating a picnic, and watching the sunset." He said.

Amy practically glowed. We put her down, and we all covered our ears, as she squealed of joy. Sonic tried to race off, but Amy toppled him first, still squealing of joy, while he cried for help. Shadow looked as if his ears were gonna bleed, but, judging by the smirk that was still there, he thought it was all worth it.

I turned to Malice who was snickering with Lance, and Laura, and Graze who were still trying to help their ears just as Excel, and Wrath got up to do their jobs.

Finally, Wrath, and Excel came back in, and dragged her off of Sonic. "Shadow? When he say it was?" She yelled to him, as he took his seat.

Sonic was about to say he was lying, but Shadow shut him up. "Saturday afternoon!" He yelled back. She squealed again.

Now, they were practically bleeding, I saw Shadow whincing from it. "See ya Saturday, Sonic!" Amy yelled, as she was dragged out of the studio.

Shadow finally let go of the hedgehog, who, apparently, was losing air, messaging his aching ears. I looked at him, giving him the same smug look he had earlier. "You just couldn't resist, could you?" I asked.

He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, smiling smuggly. "That's what ya get for asking me for help, in something, like this,...someone else has to suffer." He explained.

"Including your ears?" I questioned.

"It was worth hearing Sonic beg for mercy." Shadow answered, still messaging his ears.

"Well, get them checked, after the show; we need to make sure Amy didn't cause you any damage." I told him. He nodded.

"And, what about Sonic?" Luna asked, as everyone sat back down.

"Shadow just put him in a situation he can't get out of. If he doesn't show up on that date, he's gonna become 'Hedgehog des Splateur.' I'm pretty sure he can handle one picnic." I answered.

Sonic got back up, standing straight, eyes fear filled. "No I can't! I can barely handle sitting next to her." Sonic screeched. Shadow flinched, next to him.

"Oh well!" I said with a shrug. I heard people laugh, Knuckles chuckling, trying to fight the bursts coming out, and Shadow snickered at Sonic's priceless facial expression. I looked back at the Guardians, just as Wrath, and Excel sat down. Lance was chuckling, nearly bubbling with laughter, Wrath and Malice were both snickering, Laura, and Graze were giggling, and, surprisingly, Excel was the only one who wasn't doing anything, but shaking her head; I thought she'd find it hilarious, but I got it backwards.

"How about we continue?" Luna asked.

"Sure!"

"Okay! Our next guest is literally out of this world, and is one of the brightest hedgehogs out there. Please welcome Alpha O'Kali Slade!" Luna wailed.

A completely orange hedgehog, with emerald made his way onto the stage while hearing the song Blurry by Puddle of Mud. He was wearing brown training robes, from what we could tell, and sandels. "Hey, Alpha!" I greeted him.

"Hi!" He said, cheerfully. "What was that sound, from the stage? My ears were burning so badly, I thought I had to get my knives out." He told us.

"It was just Amy!" Luna assured him. He nodded, and sat down, a seat away from Malice.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself." I suggested.

"Sure!" He said. "My dimension is between Sonc's and Blaze's. My home dimension was destoryed by a dimensial virus, and I am the last of my race." We heard aws from the audience as the hedgehog admitted the painful fact. "I learn to keep my sanity, and grow wiser with the remaing books. I'm joyful and somtimes humerous. I have the powers to control earth and fire with the neckalace I wear." He finished.

"_Very_ interesting!" I commented. He nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay! Our last OC is someone who can easily rain a little fun. Here she is, Rainbow the Hedgefox!" I said, excitedly.

A hedgefox female with Her fur, hair, and eyes changes colors to mach her mood, which was yellow, at the current moment, and three fox tails, wearing black jeans with a black tank top and black high heel shoes rushed herself to the stage while Wait a Minute by The Pussycat Dolls was playing. "Hey, guys!" She said.

"Hey!" We said.

"Hn." Malice said.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Luna suggested.

"Sure thing!" She said, sitting inbetween Alpha, and Malice. She turned away, trying to not look at her with a death glare, which I told her not to do. "My mom was kill by a man named Frostbite, but was I turned into a demon by Mephiles, who wants me forever." The crowd let out a sorry 'oh,' as they waited for the pause to end. "My dad is the King of the Frostland Kingdom. My cousins are Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. I can read minds, teleport, can run at the speed of light and sound, control darkness. I'm in love with Shadow, and I also hate Sonic."

I saw Shadow's eyes, and it made him look like he was gonna be sick. Sonic just banged his head against the stone wall, nearby. I looked at Malice, and her eyes were filled with hate, and disgust. _"That figures."_ I thought. "Ok, everybody! That's our show, for today!" I said.

"Make sure to send in your OCs, if ya haven't, already!" Luna said.

"See ya next time!" We all said,...but Malice.

* * *

**Malice: Naver again!**

**Excel: It was fun,...seeing the guys.**

**Wrath: Like Sonic?**

**Excel: Or, in your case, Knuckles!**

**Wrath: I told you to not got there.**

**Malice: CUT IT OUT!!!**

**Me: *sighs* Maybe I should bring Phase, and Rough, next time!**

**Luna: Maybe! That'll be great!**

**Me: 16 OCs to go! See ya!**


	3. woah!

**Me: Holy chaos! I can't believe we got that many!**

**Luna: Well, it's like that after you post the first three to six.**

**Me: Wow! This chapter should be interesting. **

**Luna: Shall we get started?**

**Me: But, of course.**

* * *

"Chapter Three;  
Woah!"

Luna was fixing up her red quills, as I messed with my white hair. We had one of those busy mornings; have to get ready, and eat breakfast, quickly, then we had to work with the crew, stop the judges from arguing with each other, and redecorate the room that Shadow nearly destroyed with his machine gun.

The room did look nicer than before, though; all the white was starting to bore me, but that's all we could get because of our 'so called' stage manager. The room's walls were sky blue, and the tiles were black. The chairs were green, and the couches were white. The stands were all purple or red, and the judges table was black, and made of metal, and the guys had computer chairs to sit on; the colors identified who sat where.

It was a pain, and to top it all off, by the time it was over, we couldn't get ready professionally, and that doesn't look good on camera. "We're live in five...four...three...two." Camera man pointed to us, to start.

We smiled. "Hey, what's up, everybody?" Luna wailed. The crowd roared at us.

"And welcome back to Bring It On!" I said, happily.

"Last time we got four OCs, and today, we bring you new OCs with a total of..." There was a drumroll.

Graze came out, gave me an envelope, then jumped up to the ceiling window, leaving. I opened the envelope. I stared at it shocked. "Sweet mother of chaos!" I said, exstatically. "Nine OCs." I said more calmly.

"Woah! That's a lot! It makes a total of thirteen,...but, what about those other reviews?" Luna questioned.

"Critics. I really want to avoid that topic."

"Fine by me, I hate critics!" She stated, simpley. The crowd chuckled.

"Before we get started, please, put your hands together for our judges; Knuckles the Echidna, along with Sonic, and Shadow the Hedgehog!" The crowd cheered as the camera pointed to their table. Sonic gave a weak smile, Knuckles gave a brief wave, and Shadow just smirked, pleased as ever.

"How was the date, Sonic?" Luna asked.

"Horrible!" He said, the table he had his head on made it muffled, as the agony was stirring in the events that had happened.

"It couldn't have been that bad!" Luna exclaimed. Shadow picked up a grey remote, and bushed a button.

Our TV screen came out, and on it was the sunset where Sonic, and Amy were eating, Amy were sitting. We turned to him. "Couldn't help it!" He admitted, shrugging, the same smile on his face. We shrugged, and turned around.

It was obvious that Sonic was saying something, but Shadow muted it, then turned the volume back on, when he was done talking. Everyone 'awed' at the sight, until they heard Amy. "WHAAAAT?!" She yelled. Amy got out her piko piko hammer, and made him 'Hedgehog des Splateur,' like I predicted last time.

We turned to him. Sonic got out his casted left arm, and, aparently moved his chair, which was a wheelchair, revealing two broken legs. "You should have stayed home, there's no telling what will happen here." I warned him.

"After how she clinged onto me, through a date, getting flattened like a pancake, me getting full body inspection, reformation, and _sergery_, leaving me incapacitated? I don't think so! I'll take my chances, here!" He said, getting back into spot.

Luna leaned towards me. "Mental Note: Get Sonic vacation away from Amy." She whispered. I nodded in response.

"As soon as the casts are removed." I whispered back. The camera turned back to us, and we smiled. "Ladies, and Gentlemen, fuzzies of all ages, please put your hands together for our guests,..." I paused, looking at Luna for a quick second, as the drumroll began.

"Phase, and Rough Blackout!" We wailed. Rough hopped down from the lighting stands, and Phase walked in, calmly as Give It All by Rise Against played. The two sat down on the couch closest to us.

Rough had golden eyes, and white fur, and looked fairly capable of knocking someone to the other side of the planet. She was wearing a red tank-top, flared, navy jeans, and blue converses.

Phase was completely different. She had dark blue, mysterious eyes, with dark purple fur, and you could barely tell, unless you were up close. She was wearing a white t-shirt, with a black, broken heart on it. She was also wearing her regular black jacket, dark red, denim capris, black boots, and, instead of the casual white, she was wearing forest green gloves. Her expression read: 'mess with me, you die!'

"Thanks for having us!" Rough said.

"No problem!" I told her with a warm smile on my face.

"Hn!" Is all we heard from Phase.

Rough waved to Knuckles and Sonic, who waved back. Phase was beginning to growl, giving them glares that could kill, if only looks could. They put there hands down. Phase turned to Shadow, who had the regular smirk on his face. She returned the smug smile.

"Well, I think we should welcome out our first OC!" Luna suggested, laughing nervously. She leaned in towards me. "Before Phase decides to kill Sonic, and Knuckles." She whispered. I nodded.

"Okay, people, put your hands together for Scars the Cat!" I said. The crowd roared at Scars came out.

She had light blue fur, and eyes that reminded me of pink bubblegum. She was wearing blue jeans with a light red tank, and white heel shoes. "Welcome to the show, Scars!" Luna exclaimed.

"Thank you." She said.

"Please! Tell us about yourself!" I insisted.

"Sure! I came form the same dimension as Blaze, but was kicked out of my home town because of my uncontrollable powers." She started. "I'm an amazing fighter, but sometimes my anger gets in the way."

"Sounds like Knuckles." Rough muttered towards us.

"Or you." Her sister stated. We snickered.

"I am one of Rainbow's many friends. My powers involve creating earthquakes, and can contol rocks, and metals. I get I name for all of the scars on my body, from past battles, which I wear, proudly." She finished.

"Interesting!" Luna complimented. "Okay! Next, we'd like to welcome out someone new!"

"Courtesy of Luna the half breed." I pointed to her, and she waved. "Please, welcome out Star the Polar Bear!"

A white furred, female, polar bear, looking about seventeen, walked out from stage right. She had blond hair atop of her head in a ponytail, and her eyes were blue. She was wearing a pink shirt, with a star on it, green pants, black, fingerless gloves, and boots that had a swerve of purple, red, and black.

"Hey, Star!" Luna called.

"Hey, Luna!" Said the thin female bear, hugging my co-host. She sat down. "I suppose you want me to talk about myself?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"She thinks that it might be bragging, and she doesn't want to sound that way." Luna answered.

"Gotcha! Don't worry, just tell us some things about you!" I told her, with a smile on my face.

"Okay!" She said, quietly. You could just look, and tell her head was singing 'awkward.' It made me giggle. "I'm very active, and, I can't believe I'm saying it, but I," After active, she was whispering, and it was hard to hear. She said something, but it was silent.

"Sorry, Star, we couldn't hear you!" I said. Phase's eyes narrowed, as she watched the polar bears mouth move. "What?" I questioned.

"She said that she has a crush on Silver." Phase said aloud.

I looked out to the audience, and saw Silver sinking in his seat, a blush on his face. "It's not that bad!" I heard Luna say. I turned my head, and saw her rubbing Star's back, as she hugged her knees to her chest, and lowering her head.

"Yes, it is!" She muttered.

"Star? Do you have anything else you'd like to say?" Phase asked, impatiently. It was easy to get her sister to come, but she had to drag Phase here, and persuading her wasn't easy.

Star sighed. "Well, yeah!" She said, sadly. She straightened up, slightly. "I don't like it when people get hurt, and when something frightening happens, I feel uncomfortable. I don't have any special powers, but I can fight, pretty well." She finished.

"Cool!" Rough, and I complimented.

"Well, how about we continue?" Luna asked.

"Let's!" I said. "Next up, we have a canine, who, really, you don't want to tick off! Please welcome out Fennir the Wolf!" I shouted.

Applause came as he came out. He had messy gray fur, with white streaks, green eyes, and a part of his left ear was missing. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with the sleeves ripped off, black jeans, and black converse sneakers.

"Hey, Fen!" We said to him.

"Hi!" He said, coldly.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Luna suggested.

"Hn!" He said.

"How about, first, we bring out some friends of yours?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Ladies, and Gentlemen, Ember the Fox, and Aaron Marcus, the Tiger!" They came out.

Aaron had gray fur, with black stripes, along with orange eyes. His muzzle was white, and he had long, spiky brown hair. His teeth and claws were sharp. He had a scar on left eye, and large burn mark on his back. He was wearing a sleeveless mesh shirt, with a blood red vest. He had blood red jeans, black and red combat boots, black fingerless gloves, gold chains, and ear piercings along up his ears.

Ember had black fur, with orange streaks, and his muzzle, along with his chest were white. He had flame like patterns on his seven tails, red eyes, and a short pony-tail. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with black leather pants, black leather gloves, black boots, and a spiked dog collar around his neck.

"Hey, Aero, Inferno!" I said.

"Hey!" Ember said.

"Whatever!" Said Aaron.

Luna, and I chuckled as we leaned towards each other. "Ember likes to burn things, don't make Aero angry!" I warned her. She nodded. "So, who wants to go first?" I asked the three.

Aero/Aaron growled at us, and Fennir turned his head away with a hmph. "I might as well." Ember said, with a sigh. We looked towards him, giving him a hand gesture that told him we were listening. "As you might have guessed, we don't like the authorities. That's a major aspect, keep police away, and we're good!" He warned us.

"Our police/authorities, here, aren't ones with badges, they're more on a violent approach, follow the rules, they can be avoided, along with us getting real security guards." Luna lied. We actually did have badged humans, but we needed the guys a bit more comfortable.

"That's good!" Ember said, lighting a match. Aaron, and Fennir grabbed it, a closed it.

"Maybe we should skip them!" She suggested.

I nodded at Luna. "To put it as a bottom liner, let me get this straight! Aero's the tough guy, Inferno's the crazy pyro, and you, Fen are the loner of the group, and you all enjoy ticking off the police?" I questioned. The guys nodded. "And you don't want to talk about you r past at all?" They nodded again. I sighed. "I say we welcome in another OC, and Luna, I'm sorry!"

"You did not bring...!"

"Please, ladies and gentlemen, welcome out Spike the hedge-echidna!" I called out before she could finish. I heard applause, and saw from our judges, three glares.

Spike came out. He had green fur, and quills, that were spiked up, same as his dreadlocks. Spike currently had his black boots on, and had spikes sticking out of his wrists.

"I hate you!" Luna whispered.

"Well, he was sent in through the review! I think someone was looming over your keyboard." I whispered back.

"Damn!" She muttered as Spike sat down next to her.

"Thanks for having me, Kumerai!" He said. "Hey, love!" He said to Luna.

"I AM NOT YOUR LOVE!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

I placed my hand s on her shoulders. "Easy there, Luna! We can't harm them until the challenges come, remember." Luna perked up when I said this. I could feel the people smirking around us. "Okay, so Spike, tell us about yourself!" I said, changing the topic, hoping to get peace back in the room.

Spike smiled. "Well, since my beloved is here," Luna growled, making him stammer a bit, before continuing. "I am the Darkness Prince. I really, REALLY, want my father, The Darkness King, dead."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Too man reasons to give in one chapter." He answered. He cleared his throat, then continued. "I was abused as a child, and now all I want is to see his head disconnected from his body!" The crowd gasped.

"That bad, huh?" I questioned, somewhat surprised.

Spike nodded. "He's the reason I can use these," he pointed to the spikes in his wrists, "as a weapon. He did this to me, and he taunts my friends! He ruins everything!" He commented.

"That sucks!" I commented. He took in a deep breath, then sat back in his chair, before giving me a hand signal that told me I could continue. I sighed. "Well, now, let's get to somebody else! This teenage hedgehog has struggled through hell, and had somehow gotten out of it. She's a speed demon on high pursuit, and is always ready for a challenge. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Sprint the hedgehog!" I called out.

She came out from stage right. Her fur and quills held a light purple hue. Said quills had some pointed back, while others were arched forward. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, skirt, and had a belt on that looked like a blanket. As for gloves and shoes, they were purple and white.

"Hey, Sprint!" Luna greeted. The judges were staring at the hedgehog, seeing somewhat a resemblance with a certain one of them.

"Hey!" She said happily, plopping a seat next to Spike.

"Tell us about yourself!" I encouraged.

She held an intrigued smirk on her face. "Well, I'm the youngest of Sonic's, and Amy's triplets, for one." She started. We heard gasps gallor.

I turned to Sonic who's fur and quills had turned to the lightest blue I've ever seen. Shadow snapped his fingers to snap out of it, and he didn't flinch. Knuckles punched one of his broken legs harshly. We heard a couple cracks, and Sonic didn't move, and his expression didn't change. "Wow! Some one get Tails in here! I think Sonic needs major therapy." I commented.

Shade had teleported her way down, and brought Sonic out of the room. "We need a temporary judge, now. Perfect!" Luna commented.

"I already got that covered!" I told her. "Guys, let her in!" I called out. About a second later we saw purple wings fluttering through the air, the crowd staring in awe. "Stop showing off, Wave! I didn't let you get to be a sub for that, and you know it!" I told her.

Our hawk friend landed. "I know! Sorry!" She said, walking over to where Sonic was sitting.

I cleared my throat, then turned back to Sprint. "You were saying?" I questioned.

She turned back towards us. "Well, as you could have guessed, my attitude take up a lot after my father, and I enjoy racing my brother, Speed." She said, excitement in her voice.

"Makes sense." I thought.

"I don't know how, but I was separated from my real parents when I was born. I was put in the Green Hill orphanage, and was adopted. My other parents died in an explosion. Amy, my mom, spotted me one day, and then I was reunited with my family." She finished.

"Wow! Well, Amy's gonna be thrilled to see you, after the show." I stated.

"Mom's always happy to see me!" Sprint commented.

"Of course. Well, I say we get the lazy guy out!" Phase suggested in severe boredom.

"Good idea!" Luna commented.

I cleared my throat. "Straight from the story: The Two Worlds II, please welcome out our favorite echidna-cat, Gorum!" The audience appluded, but there was no sign of Gorum anywhere. I turned to Luna, who held a finger up and pointed at Star, who seemed to be getting irratated. She got up and went to the other side of the stage and yelled at the top of her lungs,

"GORUM! GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE NOW!" I heard a faint 'thud' and footsteps coming. Star sat back down and groaned with frustration. Gorum ran onto the stage. Gorum had messy dark green hair, so messy that I couldn't see his cat ears. He had crystal blue eyes, wore a light blue long-sleeved shirt, ripped blue jeans and had no gloves on. He sat down next to me.

"Hey Luna. Nice to meet you Kumerai." Gorum said, following by a yawn. Something was telling me he took a nap.

"Hey Gorum!" Luna greeted. "So, can you tell us about yourself?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, I will admit, I'm really lazy. Even though I help out Luna quite a bit." He smiled at my co-host, who smiled back. "But, ever since my so called 'best friend' didn't tell me he was the son of the Darkness King-" He glared at Spike. "I slowly was able to create visions. It helps out everyone later on, but sometimes it hurts me." I nodded.

"Very interesting. Well, I think that's everyone. Right Luna?" She nodded.

I smiled. "Well, very interesting, but we need to keep moving! This wolf's really seen the marks of the morgue, and can easily know just know how senial betrayal can be. Today, on BIO Trauma Run, we present to you the lovely Issaru the Wolf!"

Issaru didn't have much of detail on her. She had white fur, and crystal colored eyes. I asked her before the show to at least put on some clothes, but she had refused to wear anything but her white gloves, and black sneakers. "Kumerai, Luna." She greeted with a nod.

We responded similarly. "Hello, Issaru! Mind telling us about yourself?" I questioned.

She just shrugged, sitting next to Fennir. I was pretty sure he was uncomfortable, but we were almost done, so no worries. "There's not much to say! To put it basic, my parents died when I was very young. Later on, a friend of mine had murdered my sister. I witnessed the whole thing!" She explained.

The 'oh's' went around the room; everyone couldn't imagine how that felt, but we all knew it was pretty bad. "I see why you made up the name: "Trauma Run." Luna whispered to me.

I shrugged. I was just acting goofy for a change, that's not normally what you see out of me. "Well, hate to say it, but it's time to go!"

"Really hate to go, but we need to sign off!" Luna added.

At the same time, we all yelled out, "We'll see you again soon!"

**Luna: Oh! I can't wait! I hope we'll get more OCs soon!**

** Me: Yeah same here! We just need a few more, then, it's on with the show!  
**


End file.
